El show de Grojband
by Valeri Riffin
Summary: No tengo summary todo lo voy a explicar adentro pasen a leer plis
1. Intro :3

**Wazza mis pandicornios lectores :3 seguro se preguntan ¡¿QUE RAYOS SE TE METIO POR LA CABEZA AL ESCRIBIR UN NUEVO FIC SI EL OTRO NO VA NI POR LA MITAD?! Pues la verdad es porque me quede sin inspiración para continuar y es que desde hace tiempo he querido hacer esto **

**EEEEEEENNNNNN FIN**

**Creo que ustedes conocen la dinámica de verdad o reto y ya sé que me dirán que todos hacen lo mismo y si yo sé que es verdad pero este será a MI estilo es decir cada autor lo hace a como se le ocurre pero mi mentecita retorcida hará esto un poco más interesante**

**Otra cosa si las preguntas y/o preguntas no llegan a un minimo yo agregare retos y preguntas (Sonrisa malvada)**

**En este fic participara:**

**1._Todo Grojband (Si todos)**

**2._Michelle**

**3._ Alguien que será revelado más adelante**

**4._ Y TODOS LO QUE GUSTEN PONER SUS OC TAMBIEN ESTARAN ^^**

**Sin más que agregar dejen sus reviews plis :3**

**CHAO CHAO *3* **


	2. Primer dia :3

**Wazza mis pandicornios lectores la verdad estoy súper feliz pues tuve 10 Reviews y para mí eso es éxito total la verdad con lo que me dejaron este capítulo no creo que sea tan corto**

Era un día cualquiera en Peacivelle excepto para Grojband ellos no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba

-Oye Core ¿Qué se supone que hacemos en esta casa?-Dijo Laney algo preocupada por estar en un lugar tan enorme y por el momento oscuro

-No lo sé Lanes solo hice lo que esa persona misteriosa me pidió sin razón aparente y eso fue una muy buena razón- Ante esta respuesta Laney solo giro los ojos

De repente las luces se encendieron y ellos estaban frente a una cámara y de repente apareció Michelle la prima de Corey junto con otras personas

-Bienvenidos Grojbandianos al primer programa de "El show de Grojband" ahora les presento a mis compañeros- Dijo muy emocionada la "conductora- Y ellos son:

-Hola me llamo Fernanda- Dijo aquella chica con una sonrisa en su rostro y por lo visto mucho optimismo

-Ya llego por quien lloraban su presentador favorito Yo Cleyton-Dijo el chico muy emocionado-

-Bájale 2 rayitas esto no es "Grojband detrás de cámaras" este es MI show ¬¬- Le dijo irritada la conductora del inicio- Tambien va para ti Wendy tampoco es "Preguntados" ¿Entendido?-

-Mmm ok- Dijo Wendy haciendo un puchero-Peroo aunque sea ¿Puedo presentar a mis invitados de mis fics?-Dijo haciendo cara de perrito

-Agh ok pero solo esta ves-

-Yei OK desde "Preguntados" e "Indecisa" les presento a los Tortolitos Alex y Angie-

-¡HEY!- Grito Angie más roja que un tomate

-A mí me gusta que nos llamen así- Dijo Alex con leve sonrojo haciendo que Angie se pusiera más roja que el cabello de Laney

-Parenle a su escenita debemos seguir-Dijo la conductora empalagada por la pareja-Ok ¿Quién sigue?

-¡YO! –Dijo una chica alzando la mano como si fuera la escuela- Hola me llamo Angela ^^

-Hola soy July- Dijo una chava de 12 años que se acerco de repente a Laney le tomo la mano y la empezó a agitar por su emoción- ¡TU ERES LANEY! Soy tu fan

-Ok- Dijo Michelle jalando a July para que a Laney no le arrancar el brazo-Bueno a mí ya me conocen de "Lo mejor de mi vida"

-Y por último yo-Dijo la conductora- Me llamo Valeri conductora y Escritora de este programa/fic y bueno a Grojband ya los conocen así que como ya les explique esto es básicamente Verdad o Reto y ustedes-Dijo señalando a Grojband- van a responder y hacer lo que los lectores digan

-¿Y si nos reusamos?-Dijo Laney de brazos cruzados

-Iran a la cárcel por romper el contrato que Corey firmo- Dijo Laney entregándole a Laney una copia del contrato quien solo fulmino a Corey con la mirada-Se nos hace tarde creo que hay que empezar-

-Yei soy la primera-Dijo Fer con entusiasmo

**Fernanda  
Trina y Corey: ¿Se pintan el cabello?  
Larry: ¿Eres gay?  
Kin: Te reto a no ser nerd por todo el capítulo  
Laney: ¿Que opinarías si Carrie esta secretamente enamorada de ti (YURI)?**

-Dahh como crees que mantengo este hermoso cabello-Dijo Trina

-Este…mmm…bueno…yo- Dijo Corey balbuceando

-Agh se pinta desde el kínder- Dijo Michelle irritada por la actitud de su primo-

-¿Y así piensas conquistar a mi hermana?-Dijo Angy irritada

-¿Cómo que mi hermana?-Dijo Laney sorprendida y enojada con Valeri

-Este…Angy…este no es ese fic-Dijo Alex algo avergonzado

-O.O Perdon-

-PORQUE TODOS CREEN ESO-Grito Lenny irritado

-Meh como sea-Dijo Kin entrando en modo Hipster

-O.O-

**Karla Riffin**

**Reto a Laney a decir que fue lo que hizo que a ella le gustara Corey en voz alta y también te reto a que te le Declares a Corey Pd: no me odies soy fanática de Corney**

-¡¿LE GUSTO A COREY?!-Dijo Laney en Shock

-Mira Karla a mí también me encantaría que eso pasara pero la verdad es que si lo hace esto no tendría sentido seguir así que perdón pero no se le declarara-Dijo Valeri apenada

**negruu120 **

**Juejuejue, he estado esperando esta oportunidad ewe**

**Reto para Carrie y Lenny: Lean el capítulo 3 de mi fic "el mundo en mi contra" (Ya sabes que parte Vale xD)  
Reto para Laney: Lee "Realidad incierta" y di que te pareció, ¿Te gusto la manera en la que te trato Clay?  
Reto para todos: Cuenten su mayor locura como amigos y cuenten como se conocieron  
Pregunta para Corey y Carrie: ¿Porque decidieron llamar de esa manera a sus bandas?, ya saben Grojband y The Newmans  
Reto para Lenny y Corey-Lean todo "Lovely complex" de Creppylover y Gothicgirlgxd y digan que les pareció "ciertas partes", ya saben a qué me refiero jajajajaja  
**

-Ok Carrie y Lenny vengan tomen la laptop pero na cosa más en el contrato dice que no soy responsable de nada que pueda pasar aquí-Dijo Valeri dándoles la laptop.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijo Lenny poniéndose un poco nervioso.

-Laney mientras ellos leen tú lee esto en el celular-Dijo entrgandole el celular- Mientras ustedes empiezen a habar

-Mi peor locura fue probar la bajoneta-Dijo Kin algo adolorido de solo recordarlo

-Mi peor locura fue ganar el matematlon-Dijo Kon

-Mi peor locura fue besar a Nick Mallory y Katrina se volvió Trina-Dijo Mina con mucho miedo

-Mi peor locura fue dejar que eso pasara-Dijo Trina mirando a Mina

-Mi peor locura fue rechazar a Laney cuando me pidió otro beso en año nuevo- Dijo Corey deprimido

-Esperen voy a ver a Lenny y a Carrie-Dijo Valeri

Entonces se encontró a Carrie y Lenny tirados en el suelo paralizados por el shock y con la nariz sangrando a chorros

-Hay sabía que esto pasaría-Dijo Valeri suspirando-Bueno hay que ver a Laney

-Aww-Dijo Laney con el celular en sus manos-ME ENCANTO COMO ME TRATO CLAY pero…Ay aun me gusta Corey-Dijo Laney cabizbaja

AHHHH-Gritaron Lenny y Carrie al despertar del shock

-Lenny Corey hora de leer en la lap-Dijo Valeri ordenandoles-Pero antes Corey Carrie ¿Por qué?

-La verdad no me acuerdo-Dijo Carrie todavía con sangre en la nariz

-Fue porque cuando nos conocimos yo estaba tocando solo en la cochera pero Kin Kon y Laney pasaron cerca y pues empezamos a tocar junto a mí el nombre significa música de cochera y a Lanes se le ocurrió-Dijo Corey sentándose junto a Lenny para leer

UN RATO DESPUES

Estaban Corey y Lenny gritando por el gran shock de que eso llegase a pasar y tenían un sangrado nasal

**wendya caballero**

**Ohhhh yo, yo, yo.  
ok ya.  
Laney: ¿Te atreverías pegarle a Corey? ¿Le has pegado alguna vez?  
Corey: Te reto a molestar a Laney y darle un beso en los labios por una hora (has los dos)  
Michelle: ¿De quién estás enamorada? ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?  
Kon: ¿Amas a Trina?  
Carrie: ¿Porque odias a Corey?**

-Si le he pegado por una tontería que hizo-Dijo Laney rencorosa

-Ya te pedí perdón por lo de tu pelo además volvió a crecer-Dijo Corey excusándose

-Ok-Suspiro Corey con felicidad-Oye Laney tu lloras por todo pareces princesita-

-¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS PRINCESITA!-Dijo Laney enojada y entonces Corey la beso de sorpresa

DOS HORAS DESPUES

Ellos se seguían besando pero Valeri los separo

-No puedo creer que aguantaron tanto la respiración-dijo Wendy

-MICHELLE TU TURNO-Grito Valeri

-Bueno…yo…este…la verdad es que…-Balbuceaba Michelle- NO SE SI ESTE ENAMORADA y la verdad –Dijo un poco cabizbaja- No he tenido mi primer beso TnT

-ENCERIO-Dijo Lenny sorprendido a lo cual Mich asintió

-De hecho ella me da miedo-dijo Kon temblando

-Es que él es un mentiroso dice que Grojband es mejor que The Newmans-Dijo Carrie

-GROJBAND-Grito Corey

-NEWMANS-

-GROJBAND-

-NEWMANS-

-GROBAND-

-¡O SE CALLAN O SABRAN DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!-Grito Valeri asustando a los 2 quienes solo asintieron

**carris**

**Reto a Corey entrar al Cuarto de Trina y robarse todas las fotos de Nick Mallory**

**Verdad para Michelle**  
**Cuando fue la primera vez que besaste a un chico**

-Oye Trina mira es el apuesto Nick Mallory- Grito Corey

-AHH ¿DONDE?-Dijo Trina con corazones alrededor

Entonces Corey corrió a el cuarto de su hermana esquivando el gas y las encontró salió corriendo

-Nunca dijo que Trina debía saber que lo hice-Susurro al oído de Valeri quien asintió

-No volveré a repetir que NO LO HE DADO-Dijo Michelle molesta

-Creo que mejor olvidemos eso-Dijo Lenny para calmar a Michelle

**lafan **

**kon cual es tu queso favorito¿ xD  
reto a laney a besar a nick en frente de trina para ver q pasa –quiereverelmundoarder**

-TODOS-Grito Kon emocionado

-¡A VER TODOS SUJETEN A COREY!-Ordeno Valeri a lo que todos obedecieron

-¿Y a mí porque si la que va a explotar es Trina?-

-Porque Laney lo besara-

-Agh como sea- Dijo Laney

-Nick Mallory dice que está siendo obligado a hacer algo que Nick Mallory no quiere-al decir esto ellos se dieron un beso de piquito y Trina entro en modo diario

-ERES UN *Pip* COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLO *Pip**Pip*Pip*-Gritaba Corey furico mientras que nadie se atrevía a soltarlo sin mencionar que este modo diario quemo media ciudad y los bomberos estaban apagando el fuego-

**carris **

**Me inspire  
Lenny te reto a que te vistas de niña  
Corey te reto a que no sonrías en todo el capítulo sé que eres muy alegre así que sufreee wajajajaja cof cof jaja  
Verdad para laney desde cuando te gusta corey  
Verdad para kin cuál es tu queso favorito  
Verdad para Michelle te gusta alguien de grojband  
Reto para Michelle actúa como una boxeadora profesional todo el capitulo**

-NOOOO-Grito Lenny casi llorando-

-Tranquilo Lens solo será un momento-Dijo Carrie para animarlo

-Si Lenny no te preocupes-Interrumpió Michelle

-Uuuuuuuuuu-Dijeron a unisono Fer Vale July Angela y Wendy poniendo a los tres rojos como tomate dejando que Lenny se fuera a cambiar por un vestido rojo largo de tirantes

-Ok Kin trae los tenis universitarios entrare en modo Hipster- Dijo el con ánimo por alguna razón

Se los puso y se volvió hípster de nuevo

-Pues creo un año después de que nos conocimos-Dijo Laney

-Pues el queso manchego-Dijo Kin restándole importancia

-QUESOOO-Grito Kon

-No la verdad de Grojband no-Dijo Mich con media sonrisa- Y lo de la boxeadora no sé cómo hacerlo la vdd sirva ms para ser una asesina serial ^^

**GrojfanXD **

**Reto a Lenny a besar a Michelle  
Michelle te gusto el reto?  
Carrie confiesale a Lenny lo que sientes por el pero tienes que decir lentamente, claramente y despacio  
¿Lenny te gustan Carrie y Michelle?  
Jajaja**

-O/O-Asi estaban ambos mientras Carrie miraba con furia a Michelle

-¡TODOS SUJETANDO A CARRIE!-Grito Valeri a lo que de nuevo obedecieron

-Entonces hay que hacerlo-Dijo Lenny algo nervioso y mega sonrojado

-Si je-Dijo Michelle

-Entonces tu primer beso ¿He?- Dijo Lenny mas sonrojado aun

-Si pero siempre pensé que me retarían a hacerlo- dijo Mich acercándose un poco

-Ok creo que es hora-Dijo Lenny acercándose y tomando la mejilla de Mich a lo que ella se acercó un poco más ya podían sentir la respiración del otro

Se acercaron más y se besaron

**Pov de Michelle**

Fue algo tan dulce la verdad nunca creí que mi primer beso seria así y mucho menos pensé que con Lenny pero no se me siento más confundida de lo que ya estaba tengo a 2 personas en mi corazón pero en ese beso no sé cuánto tardamos; parecía que estábamos en una burbuja y el resto del mundo se hubiera desvanecido

**Fin del Pov de Michelle**

-Ya van 20 minutos ¿No deberíamos separarlos ya?-Dijo Carrie irritada por ver a su "amigo" besarse con Michelle

-Pero hay que admitir que es adorable- Dijo July enternecida por la pareja

-Si harian bonita pareja-Dijo Alex abrazando a Angie quien estaba muy sonrojada

-Meh como sea-Dijo Corey en modo Hipster

10 minutos después se separaron por falta de aire y se quedaron mirando un minuto a los ojos ambos estaban más rojos que dos tomates maduros entonces Carrie trono los dedos para que salieran del tranze

-A este si me gusto el reto-Dijo Michelle tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero con una media sonrisa

-La verdad no se-Dijo Lenny confundido e igual tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

**SebTheKiller **

**Reto para Corey y Carrie  
BE-SEN-SE en la boca  
Reto para Laney y Lenny  
Eviten matar a los peliazules  
Reto para Michelle  
Besa a Kon en la boca**

-Como sea-Dijo Corey como si nada y beso a Carrie y en menos de un segundo se alejó como si nada dejando a Todos en shock más a Carrie y Laney

-De hecho yo quiero matar a Corey pero Laney está en shock a demás…-Dijo Lenny siendo interrumpido

-TODO ES TU CULPA SEB-Grito Laney mega enojada

-ASCOOO-Dijo Michelle-Sin ofender Kon

-No me ofendes-

-NO ME PUEDEN OBLIGAR YO NO FIRME NADA YO ESTOY ACA DE MANERA VOLUNTARIA-Gritaba Michelle y a Valeri le daba igual y estaba apunto de obligarla pero…-QUIERO VER A MIS ABOGADOS!

-NO Mich amiga no te obligaremos-Dijo Valeri Nerviosisima-Lo siento Seb

**LaneyPenn123 **

**Reto a Laney: Vístete como "Ariana Grande" en el video "Problem" durante todo el capítulo.**

**Reto a Corey y Laney: Juegen 7 minutos en el cielo, pero que sean 60 minutos.**

**Pregunta a todos los hombres: Les gusta como se ve Laney vestida asi?**

-Mira July el detalle es que Corey sigue en modo Hipster así que mejor en el siguiente capítulo ¿Va?-Dijo Valeri apenada

-Si yo solo quiero Corney ^.^-

Creo que es todo por hoy Gracias a Todos por venir

**Gracias por leer pido reviews y pido una disculpa para LaneyPenn123 x esto pero el sig. Capitulo cumplo es una Pinkie Promesa (Si soy pegasister ¿Algun Problema?) plis reviews CHAO CHAO :3**


	3. Continuando :3

**Wazza mis pandicornios lectores necesito un favorsito de su parte necesito un nombre de chavo para usarlo en mi Fic (En este y en el otro) y hoy habrá mucho spoiler de "Lo mejor de mi vida" así que… EMPEZEMOS EL FIC / (*-*) \**

-Wazza Grojbandianos-Dijo Valeri con emoción-El día de hoy es tan especial pues es nuestro 2 programa lo malo es que algunos no dejaron sus reviews pero… DE TODOS MODOS TENEMOS UN GRAN SHOW *0* y una nueva invitada, hoy vino para quedarse una gatita súper Kawaii-

-¡¿Dijiste Gatita?!-Dijo July que traía una remera gris con una cruz dorada, shorts dr jeans claros con tachas doradas, y zapatillas negras.

-Sí creo que eso dijo- Dijo Wendy en modo Hipster ella traía una camisa negra que tiene I LOVE JAPAN de color rojo y como si fuera sangre, una sudadera a rayas (negro y morado) pantalón negro y botines negros.  
Lleva una pulsera CORNEY y otra que dice I HATE YOU.

-Como sea…-Dijo Valeri sin darles importancia a sus compañeras

-Holiwis soy Cat :3-Dijo ella con cierto tono de inocencia y dulzura ella traía jeans negros, polera del festigame, zapatillas grises, una pulsera morada que dice freedom (libertad en inglés) y unas orejas de gato

-¿Me dejas conducir hoy?-Dijo Clay haciendo ojos de perrito atropellado para que Vale lo dejara

-¡YA SUPERALO NO TE VOY A DEJAR CONDUCIR POR MILLONESIMA VEZ ESTO NO ES GROJBAND DETRÁS DE CAMARAS!-Grito Valeri ya harta de su amigo

-¿Entonces yo puedo conducir?-Dijo Wendy con ilusión en sus ojos y haciendo puchero para intentar que Vale le dijera que si

-¡NO! NADIE VA A CONDUCIR SOLO YO PORQUE ESTE ES MI SHOW-Dijo Valeri a punto de explotar

-Mejor empecemos antes de que Vale los asesine-Dijo Angela para detener a sus amigos

-*Suspiro* Tienes razón-Dijo Valeri más tranquila

**GrojfanXD **

**Ummmm... Carriee se te olvido confesar y me debes una confesión así que la quiero oír  
Michelle: Volverías a besar a Lenny y si dices que si bésalo y si dices que no bésalo también  
Reto para Carrie: Besa a Lenny y quédate encerrada en un cuarto a solas con el...**

Michelle: Quienes son esas 2 personas que tienes en tu corazón (Perdón si no quieres decirlo por mi bien respeto la privacidad y solo tenía curiosidad)

**Reto paraaa redoble de tambores LENNY  
Besa a Carrie y a Michelle y diles lo que sentiste**

-Confieso que estoy muy cansada porque me toco compartir cuarto con mi contraparte y el no paraba de Balbucear "Laney, Laney te amo Laney, Laney"-Dijo Carrie irritada

-Este yo bueno-Dijo Corey mas rojo que quien sabe que

-Pff ya como sea sigamos-Dijo Angy algo irritada

-Enserio otra vez ¬¬-Dijo Michelle

-La verdad no sé qué pensar.-. Dijo Lenny

-¡HAGANLO DE UNA VEZ!- Grito Valeri

**Pov de Michelle**

Quién lo diría otra vez ciento eso labios es tan extraño que sienta esto la verdad no sé qué pensar AGH si tan solo pudiera tener solo a Lenny en mi corazón no estaría tan confundida nos separamos y en menos de 5 minutos Carrie se lo llevo al cuarto ¬¬ (A veces la odio)

**Fin del Pov**

**Pov de Carrie**

Agh me matan lo celos no soporto ver a Lens besarse con Michelle no sé si odiarla a ella o a los fans ¬¬ y por simple instinto me arrepentí cada segundo

-Am Cars ¿que fue todo eso?-Dijo Lenny un poco tímido

-Ah ¿Qué cosa?-Respondí rayos me descubrió me conoce demasiado bien

-¡HAGAN EL RETO ANTES DE QUE MICH DERRIBE LA PUERTA!-Me puse más roja que nunca me había olvidado del reto

-Lenny ¿Qué te parece si no hacemos el reto?-Le susurre a Lenny en el oído

-Ok -Respondió feliz

Salimos del cuarto sin problema fingiendo haber cumplido el reto la verdad creo que Valeri sospechaba pero ñe

**Fin del Pov**

-Mira GrojfanXD tú mismo lo has escrito por TU BIEN respeta mi privacidad-Dijo Michelle mega enojada con una mirada que eran como dagas para matarte

-Tranquilo amigo solo espera y veras ;) –Dijo Valeri tranquila-Bueno Lenny tu turno

-Otra vez D: -Dijo Lenny

-Calmate niña que esto no es nada comparado con lo que sigue-Dijo Valeri indiferente-

-Agh yo casi muero-Dijo Michelle cansada

-Sabes que me vale ahora-Dijo Valeri- ¡QUE ESPERAN!

La verdad lo hizierón rápido no como las otras 2 ocasiones esta vez tardaron aproximadamente 5 minutos pues estaban casi sin aire bueno Mich lo estaba Lenny y Carrie se veía intactos

**Pov de Valeri**

Creo que ellos me creen Baka como para creerles que de verdad se besaron en el cuarto pff si como no ¬¬ pero soy una gran actriz y la verdad ya leí todos los retos y la verdad por mí no se besen pero el Fanservice manda y al rato tendrán venganza de parte de los fans

Entonces paso Carrie y Lenny se besaron la verdad ellos tardaron más lo sabía nunca paso nada en ese cuarto creo tardaron la media hora y se separaron (Creo que Lenny no aguanta más de eso ¬¬) #Gaaaayyy xD

Entonces entro una niña de 11 años de piel morena clara, Castaña oscura con el cabello más abajo de los hombros, usa una sudadera blanca con unos shorts cortos negros y unos tenis bota converse; en menos de 5 minutos de entrar corrió a esconderse detrás de mí y Clayton (Básicamente nos usó de escudo humano) Clay se voltio y la abrazo también le dio un beso en la frente lo cual me molesto un poco pues yo básicamente era ignorada por mis amigos en este empalagoso encuentro ¬¬

-May que gusto me da verte acá-Dijo Clay emocionado

-Si a mí también me da gusto verte Clay-Dijo May muy emocionada

-Que bueno que también estés aquí de hecho el lugar es enorme y supongo que no sabes dónde dormirás pero primero te quiero mostrar el lugar…-

-Disculpen la interrupción pero hay un show acá ¬¬-Dije enojada

-Ah si-Dijo Clay apenado rascándose la nuca yo solo lo mire furiosa (No estaba como para matarlo si no solo algo enojada)-Oye…sera que…podría presentar a May-Dijo con ojos de perrito atropellado la verdad no le podía decir que no

-AGH OK SI ASI ME DEJAS EN PAZ DEACUERDO-

-Yei –Dijo pareciendo niña-Digo chicos les presento a una amiga ella es May tiene 11 años es un poco tímida pero tranquilos para el próximo capítulo ya les tendrá más confianza ^^

-Sí, si como sea ¬¬-Dije un poco irritada-Ok continuemos ^^

**Fernanda **

**Corey: te reto a ver cómo nace un bebe (sonrisa macabra)  
Laney y Carrie: las reto a darle un tierno y MUY largó beso a la persona que les gusta  
Todos (incluida yo **** ) ¿Han besado a alguien? (cuentan retos)**

-Fer creo que tienes un pequeño problema-Dijo Lenny algo preocupado

-Si me lo han dicho-Dijo Fer animada

-Pff yo estoy peor-Bufe sin interés la verdad no me molesta estar loca y ser bipolar puedo gritarlo al mundo y así me aceptan si no es su problema no mío por eso es que dice mi mamá que soy rara porque ella era tímida y yo soy todo lo contrario ^_^

-Wii amo los bebés-Dijo Corey súper emocionado por descubrir al fin como es la creación de algo tan hermoso

-No le han dicho verdad-Le susurre a Laney

-Nop-Me contesto preocupada

-Toma los audífonos la verdad no quiero oír esto-Le dije a Corey

-Ok ^_^ -Dijo muy alegre (Pobrecito :/)

-Mientras él se trauma de por vida Carrie hazme el honor-Dije sujetando a Mich

Y paso se estuvieron unos 15 minutos pues se acababan de besar por media hora y estaban algo agitados y se separaron Michelle estaba rompiendo su pelota anti-estrés

Mientras de repente vi a Corey tirado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos acurrucándose en el piso

-¡Corey!-Grite asustada-¡Tiraste mi Laptop Baka TnT! –Mi lap :(

-A si… ¡LANEY!-Dije sin interés no pasaron ni 5 minutos y Laney levanto a Corey del piso ayudándolo a pararse de repente agarro su hombro y lo beso Corey abrió mucho los ojos pero no lo pensó 2 veces y le correspondió

1 HORA DESPUES

Fernanda, Wendy, Angela, July, Cat, May, Michelle y yo estábamos Fangirleando como locas mientras que Angy, Alex y Cley estaban sentados en el sillón (Angy abrazada por Alex) y Kin y Kon bueno lo grababan para la prosperidad

-¿CUANTO TIEMPO MAS?-Dijo Cley harto de esperar a que sus amigas separaran a Corey y Laney a lo que nadie le contesto

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

Corey y Laney se separaron por falta de aire estaban más rojos que el pelo de Lenny se quedaron viendo como por unos 15 minutos nosotras solo gritábamos de la emoción y los del sillón se avergonzaron de nuestra actitud

Respecto a la siguiente pregunta

Fer: No

Lens: Si

Cars: Si

Lanes: Si

Core: Si

Mich: Si ¬¬

Cley: Si

Cat: No

Kin: Si

Kon: Tal vez…

Trina: No hablare de eso -_-

Mina: Si :D

Nick: Nick Mallory dice que si

Wendy: Si

Angy: Si

Alex: SI :D

May: No {porque Cley dice que soy una niña y no quiero que me pegue :'(

Cley: ¡HEY! Yo nunca te pegue

May: Pero no quiero que pase TnT}

July: No

Kim: Si

Konnie: No D:

Yop: Nopi

**LaneyPenn123 **

**Reto a Laney: Vístete como "Ariana Grande" en el video "Problem" durante todo el capítulo.**

**Reto a Corey y Laney: Jueguen 7 minutos en el cielo, pero que sean 60 minutos.**

**Pregunta a todos los hombres: ¿Les gusta como se ve Laney vestida así?**

**Reto a Corey: Besa a Laney al nivel de quererle hacer el amor XD. **

**Reto a Corey y Laney: Canten la canción "Love Is Louder" de "Jota Esse Ft. Oriana Sabatini".**

-Empecemos con la canción-Dije con animos que salieron de quien sabe donde

**Laney  
It is like a fire  
Baby our love is louder  
teach me about desire  
We go together like spirits  
**

**Corey  
Caminas y me congelo  
abres el paso como un fuego  
impones tu presencia  
como un tiro en mi pecho  
Son tus ojos lo que veo  
y me dejan sin palabras  
Hermosa, pequeña  
sientes que algo te falta  
Paradoja de la vida  
que tu perfección influye  
y como una rosa te marchitas  
y te hundes  
Un suspiro te levanta  
Si peleas  
Aunque sangres y derrames  
Tus lágrimas por tus venas  
yo me enojo con la vida  
por hacerte tanto daño  
y es que el mundo tiene suerte  
de que tu no lo estés pisando  
Infinito nuestro amor  
Nuestras almas se juntan y se pegan  
Derrochando la esperanza  
No sabes la ternura  
que generas al mirarme  
No podes imaginarte  
Lo que siento al contemplarte  
Nunca pensé en decirlo  
y espero que me permitas.  
Pero este chico  
hoy te necesita.  
**

**Laney**

**It is like a fire  
Baby our love is louder  
teach me about desire  
We go together like spirits  
It is like a fire  
Baby our love is louder  
teach me about desire  
We go together like spirits  
**

**Corey  
Asi el tiempo pasa  
y es verdad lo que me dicen  
te quiero cada día más  
de lo que yo me quise  
soy muy arrogante  
reconozco tus defectos  
a pesar de todo eso  
Trato de ser perfecto  
Los pasillos de la casa se iluminan  
Cuando al compás de la música caminas  
Sin saberlo tu figura desafía  
se avecinan las ganas incontrolables  
de querer hacerte mía.  
Dime, que pasó?  
Que ya no me hablas  
Cuando yo me voy, pienso que no estas  
Te extraño y ya no puedo soportar  
Verte partir y que no vuelvas más  
Dime, que pasó?  
Que ya no me hablas  
Cuando yo me voy, pienso que no estas  
Te extraño y ya no puedo soportar  
Verte partir y que no vuelvas más.  
**

**Laney  
It is like a fire  
baby a love is louder  
teache me about desire  
We go together like spirits  
It is like a fire  
baby a love is louder  
teache me about desire  
We go together like spirits  
**

**Corey  
Esto es un sentimiento compartido,  
es amor!  
(Laney)You got me crazy  
Deja que te cuide  
Yo sano tu dolor  
(Laney) take me high  
Se corrió el rumor  
y la gente opina  
Ellos no están ni en tu piel ni en la mía  
**

**Laney  
Oh... Baby a love is louder (cambiaste mi vida)  
It is like a fire  
baby a love is louder  
teache me about desire (cambiaste mi vida)  
We go together like spirits  
It is like a fire, baby our love is louder  
teach me about desire  
We go together like spirits  
Oh... It is like a fire, baby our love is louder  
teach me about desire  
We go together like spirits  
Oh... It is like a fire, baby our love is louder  
teach me about desire  
We go together like spirits.**

Al terminar la canción ambos estaban muuuuuuuuy pero MUY rojos solo no podían emitir palabra así que yo interrumpí

-Bueno Laney al vestidor-Dije jalándola del brazo

Entro al vestidor y salió con un vestido negro extra corto lo cual hizo que todos los chicos empezaran a babear

-¿Y bien les gusta?-Dije picara

-Aja-Dijeron todos a unísono babeando a chorros a lo cual todas "tosieron" para llamar su atención

-Digo…obvio que mi Angy es mucho más hermosa-Dijo Alex tratando de arreglar su error Angy no respondió

-Bueno…-Dije tratando de evitar lo incomodo que se estaba poniendo el lugar-Laney y Corey ¡AL ARMARIO!-Dije y sin que se dieran cuenta ya los había encerrado en un armario

EN EL ARMARIO

-Me duele la espalda-Dijo Corey adolorido

-Acércate así no te golpearas con la pared-Dijo Laney algo roja a lo cual Corey obedeció

Estaban muy cerca y la verdad era algo extraño

AFUERA

-Oigan no se oye nada-Dije pegada a la puerta

-Si de repente hay un gran silencio-Dijo July junto a mí

-O espera ya paso la hora-Dije dándome cuenta del tiempo

Al abrir la puerta encontramos a Laney con su mano en el pantalón de Corey y a Corey con las manos en el cierre del traje de Laney y estab por la mitad se seguían besando pero al darse cuenta de nosotros se paralizaron y todos estábamos en shock

-O.O-

**SebTheKiller **

**Reto para Lenny  
Besa a Michelle hasta que se desmaye  
Reto para Laney  
No actúes hipster en todo el capítulo.  
Reto para Carrie  
Entra en modo hípster**

-Encerio ¬¬ -Dijeron Lens y Mich a unísono

-Ya no lloriqueen-Dije desesperada

Y sucedió la verdad tardaron pero solo 40 minutos pues alguien se desmayó por falta de aire pero no fue Mich

-¡¿LENNY ESTAS BIEN?!-Gritaron Carrie y Mich preocupadas por su "Amigo" desmayado en el piso

-Relájense estará bien-Dije sin importancia

-Laney se positiva-

-Wiiiiiii un unicornio-Dijo Laney como niña chiquita curiosamente sonó muy real O.o

-Ñe me da igual-Dijo Carrie en modo Hipster

**KtaMiawXD**

**Las/los preguntas/retos:  
Corey: No sonrías durante ammm...seré piadosa 1 hora Y ¡SIN LOS ZAPATOS UNIVERSALES! ¡JA EN TU CARA! Bueno ya XD  
Laney: Quieres ser mi amiga soy una fan djjdjdj  
Carrie: Crees que Lenny es lindo (ambas sabemos que lo amas *3*)  
Valeri: Vístete de Asuna :3  
Y Lenny y Carrie jueguen 7 min. En el cielo pero que Valeri ponga los minutos .-.  
Buaaano CI-A-OP (es adiós en otro idioma y yo le agregue la p :3)una cosa más MIAU! :3**

-YO PRIMEROOOOOOO-Grite como loca y Salí corriendo por mi Cosplay de Asuna de SAO 1 temporada y Salí con ese Cosplay que tanto amaba pero mis amigos me vieron extrañadísimos-¿Qué? ¿Nunca les mencione que soy SAOFAN?-Dije con mis manos en las caderas-Bueno la verdad es mi Cosplay favorito y soy fan de Asuna asi que… Como sea RESPONDAN-

-¿Y cómo es que entrare en modo hípster o emo sin los zapatos?-Dijo Corey confundido

-Sencillo-Dije con una sonrisa malvada-te diré la verdad-Le respondí

-¿Que…verdad?-Dijo con miedo de saber la repuesta

-Laney…tiene novio-Dije todos se quedaron así: O.O pero a Corey se le vino el mundo encima vi como sus esperanzas se rompieron la verdad me sentía muy culpable per le diría la verdad terminando esta hora –Ok Lenny entra al armario con Carrie pero no se sobrepasen como OTROS-Dije mirando a Laney-Como sea ADENTROOO-Los empuje y entraron solo serían 7 min. Mientras yo tenía que terminar con esta ronda-

-La verdad si quiero ser tu amiga -

-YEIIIIIIII-Grito Cat como loca

-Ya listo-Abrí la puerta y veo a Carrie sin su gorro y a Lenny sin cinturón besándose-¡QUE LES DIJE!-Grite a mis amigos quienes se pusieron muy rojos-Ah y Corey te mentí Laney esta soltera-Al momento de decir esto Corey volvió a ser el mismo pero un poco más alegre-Si aja como sea-

**wendya caballero **

**Ok, primero.  
NO ES ANGIE ES ANGY  
bueno, no estoy tan enojada con eso ya que luego lo pusiste bien -suspiro-  
ok, jajaja (si piensan que soy loca se equivocan, soy rara xP)  
Kon: ¿Que harias si estuvieras en una isla solo con tu hermano? ¿Te lo comerías?  
todos: ¿Cuál es su creepypasta favorito? ¿Dormirían en una mansión llena de ellos? (el mio es Jeff, y los dos Jack)  
Kin y Kon: Que pensarían si Corey y Laney estuvieran juntos?  
Ya Michelle, di quien es la otra persona aparte de Larry (las dos sabemos de qué hubo algo más en ese beso) perdón es solo que la curiosidad mata al gato  
Lenny: me das mucha risa, sinceramente no sé por qué, pero no seré tan mala contigo, JUEGA "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS 2" Y DESPUES UN JUEGO QUE SE LLAMA "THE HOUSE" xP  
Corey: canta tu y yo de Sora y después regálale una rosa a Laney (ahh kawaii CORNEY!)  
Eso es todo xP, ya no se me ocurre nada ya que son las 2 de la mañana y tengo sueño  
sin más  
CHAAOOO (-)/**

-La verdad si pero no sobreviria porque mi hermano no tiene nada de carne y la verdad espero no morir de hambre-Respondió Kon

-¡JEFF THE KILLER!-Gritamos todas las chicas a unísono

-¡SLENDERMAN!-Dijeron los chicos a unísono

-Pero lo de dormir con ellos ¡SI!-Dije yo como líder adivinando lo que pensaron mis compañeros

-Que ya era hora-Dijo Kin rodando los ojos

-¡Y ESTE GATO SERA MUTILADO!-Grito Mich furiosa por no querer hablar del tema

-*Suspiro* mira Mich no puedes seguir evitando el tema para siempre aparte ellos son nuestros amigos creo que puedes confiar en ellos además ocultarlo no te ayudara en nada-Dije consolando a mi amiga pues sabía perfectamente todo del tema-Michelle es hora-

-Ok-Dijo sentándose en el sillón yo me senté a su lado abrazándola con un brazo-Hace un par de años en la ciudad donde vivo tenía un mejor amigo-Empezó cabizbaja sin ánimos-Él y yo hacíamos todo juntos éramos inseparable-Una ligera sonrisa se armó en su rostro pero en un segundo esta desapareció-pero 4 años después me cambie de escuela prometimos seguir siendo los mejores amigos sin importar que-Se detuvo un segundo la abrace más fuerte sabia lo doloroso que eran esos recuerdos para ella-pasaron 2 años y mi sentimientos por el nunca cambiaron claro seguíamos hablando pero solo por chat-Hizo una pausa hablar del tema hizo que le costara algo de trabajo respirar-un día me lo encontré habíamos quedado de ir al cine ese día estuvimos juntos todo el día después de la película el salió con sus amigos y yo con mis amigas antes de separarnos me dijo que me tenía que decir algo pero un rato después ya no íbamos a ir pero antes de irnos quedamos en vernos más seguido no veíamos mucho un día estaba esperándolo para ir al cine como habíamos quedado pero venía con su novia o eso creo pues se estaban… - Se soltó en llanto yo la estaba abrazando con todas mis fuerzas pues sabía que no lo dijo todo pero era suficiente dijo lo relacionado con el pero esa no era la razón de su llanto

-Suficiente Lenny ve a jugar-Dije sin soltar a mi amiga-

-No, yo me quiero quedar ella también es mi amiga-Dijo Lenny enojado con mi petición

-No te estoy preguntando Mónica-Respondí enojada

-Quiero estar sola Vale-interrumpió Mich separándose de mí-

-Ok-Dije soltando un suspiro pero cuando se paró le dije-Pero…Dame la navaja-Dije en tono serio

-¿Que navaja?-Respondió sin mirarme a los ojos

-Mjm Michelle entrégamela-Dije en tono serió mirándola

-Agh ok-Dijo sacándola de su zapato

-Y vamos a hablar tú y yo en el cuarto-Dije en tono serio

-Disculpen la interrupción pero ¿Y el programa?-Interrumpió July curiosa

-Agh ok…-Dije rodando los ojos sabiendo lo que se acercaba

-¿¡PUEDO CONDUCIR!?-Dijeron Wendy y Clayton casi gritando en mi cara (Facepalm)

-Ok…Pónganse de acuerdo ya no son mi problema-Dije en la puerta del cuarto para hablar con Mich

**Fin del Pov**

**Pov normal**

-Ok como no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que está pasando voy a conducir-Dijo Wendy

-No yo lo hare-Dijo Clay furioso

-Pero Vale dijo que los dos-Dijo May tímidamente

-Mmm Ok-Dijeron a Unísono

-Primero veamos a Lenny-Dijo Wendy

Y fueron a donde Lenny estaba jugando pero lo encontraron traumatizado murmurando "Freddy, Foxi, Bunni y Chica"

-Creo que no podemos dejar que juegue "The house"-Dijo Clay

-Sip no lo queremos dejar peor-Afirmo Wendy

-¡¿QUE SE TRAEN CON LOS RAPS?!-Dijo Corey agitado

**Es una cancion sobres los 2  
y no encuentro las palabras  
exactas pa decirte lo que susurra mi alma  
cada vez que te veo, cada vez que oigo tu voz  
cada vez que siento latir tu corazon  
es esa sensasion que no se puede expresar  
que esta ay que existe y que no se como explicar  
que cuando tu no estas es como si faltara algo  
que quiero ir a buscarte a donde estes  
y cogerte la mano  
darte tanto  
o al menos la mitad de lo que me has dado  
buscar ese algo que haga que estes conmigo otro rato  
ver pasar las agujas mientras estoy a tu lado  
soñando en nuestro cuarto los dos juntos abrazados  
pasear de la mano sin preocuparnos el pasado  
ni el futuro solo el ahora sentados en ese banco  
mirando a ese estanque a esa puesta de sol  
a ese mundo en el que solo nos importa el tu y yo**

dame una razon pa no estar cantando esto  
dame una sola razon de que esto no es un sueño  
quiero ser la razon por la que tu seas feliz  
una razon que cuando estas triste, te hace sonreir  
seguir ese camino que construimos los dos  
que tu mantuviste vivo cuando me perdi y no  
abandonaste si no que tu cogiste mi mano  
mostrandome un futuro junto a ti, estando a tu lado  
dame una sonrisa que me de mas fuerzas  
pa luchar contra aquello que haga que te duela  
el corazon, que no quiero, no quiero verte llorar  
deja que seque tus lagrimas y vamos a volar  
en una alfombra en una nube en lo que tu me pidas  
volar hasta londres dando un rodeo por china  
y llegar a la segunda estrella, a nunca jamas  
volveremos a estar solos, nada nos separara

no te puedo dar mas que una vida entera  
nadamas que algunos besos guardados en mi cartera  
un sentimiento encerrado en una pulsera  
un estoy pensando en ti cada noche de luna llena  
y es mi meta hacer que todo sea como hasta ahora  
demostrarte que eres todo, lo que mas me importa  
que si algo te pasara no podria perdonarmelo  
que tu eres aquello, con lo que siempre e soñado  
y puede que al final, todo sea verdad  
que no pueda seguir viviendo si no estas al despertar  
y quizas la clave pa seguir en este mundo  
es que es mucho mejor ser dos que solo uno

Al terminar ese rap Corey tomo una rosa y se arrodillo frente a Laney y murmuro algo a su oído pero nadie lo escucho lo único es que Laney se puso MUY roja

-O..k-Dijo Clay confundido

-KAWAII-Grito Wendy emocionada

-Por cierto ¿Monica?-Pregunto Angela refiriéndose a Lenny

-Bueno este ese es mi segundo nombre-Dijo Lenny rascándose la nuca nervioso

-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY-

**maddy **

**¿Corey qué harías si Laney estuviera saliendo con Lenny ?  
Reto a Kin qué se pinte el pelo de verde**

-La verdad lo asesinaría pero dudo que eso pase-Dijo Corey muy sereno

-Meh-Dijo Kin tomando 1 litro de pintura verde y se la hecho encima

-Jajaja Pareces un brócoli gigante-Dijo Wendy a Carcajadas

**lafan **

**Reto a Lenny y a Carrie a darse un largo beso en los labios 7w7**

**Len y qué beso te gusto más el de carrie o el de michelle¿**

Ellos no lo pensaron 2 veces y ya estaban en un profundo beso tardaron aproximadamente 30 minutos y Lenny estaba muy agitado

-Este…ambos…creo-Dijo Lenny inseguro

**laney penn **

**Reto a Laney y a Corey: Bésense en la boca y digan que les pareció  
Verdad para Lenny: ¿Qué es lo que te asusta más en el mundo?  
Reto a Carrie: Di Grojband es la mejor banda de la historia tantas veces que puedas y declararé a Lenny  
Reto a Corey: Mira el corto intensa mente e imagina que tú eres el papa y Laney es la niña y la mama es cualquier persona  
Y por ultimó (por fin ¿no?)Reto a Laney y a Corey a jugar 50 minutos en el cielo**

-CORNEY-Gritaron todas como locas

-Mmm…Ok-Dijeron Corey y Laney sonrojados y nerviosos

Entonces se besaron la verdad TODAS (excepto Angy) estaban Fangirleando y Kin grabándolo para la prosperidad :P

2 horas después se separaron

-WOW-Dijeron a unísono Corey y Laney

-Bueno creo que eso responde la pregunta de qué les pareció-Dije Wendy feliz

-Lo siguiente contesta Bro-Dijo Clay

-Mmm no lo sé… creo que perder a las personas que quiero-

-AWWW-Dijeron todas las chicas a unísono (N/A: Otra razón para amar a Lenny xD :3)

-Aww Lenny-Dijo May abrazando a Lenny-Tas pachoncito :3 –Dijo May aun abrazándolo poniéndolo muy Rojo

-Jaja Carrie hazlo-Decía Wendy a carcajadas

-Agh-Dijo Carrie de mala gana-** Grojband es la mejor banda de la historia aparte de Newmans**-Dijo a lo que todos se confundieron y enojaron-¿Qué? Ella nunca dijo que no le podía agregar-Dijo como sabelotodo

-Es un buen punto-Dijo Clay

-Ya que-Dijo Wendy rodando los ojos-Sigues Corey

-De hecho ya vi el corto y la verdad no se .-.

-CHICOS AL ARMARIO-Grito Clay

-Tú no eres mi jefe-Dijo Corey cruzando los brazos

-No pero ella tiene un cuchillo-Contesto señalando a Wendy quien sostenía el cuchillo de Jeff the Killer

-Ok pero ¿De donde sacaste el cuchillo de Jeff?-Dijo Corey temeroso y confundido

-De… pregúntale a Vale .-.

Entonces entro Corey de mala gana mientras Laney actuaba como una niña

Nadie sabe que paso pero se oían risas por parte de Corey y Laney y al abrir la puerta salieron como si nada

**MAYTHEKILLER03 **

**Jajaja amo tu fic YOLOOOOOOO XD  
Reto para Carrie y Corey: Actuen como Lenny todo el cap (osea adorables,tiernos,tímidos,etc)  
Reto para Laney y Lenny: Sean pervertidos todo el cap. (Esto sera divertido)  
Reto para los que esten alli fans de los videojuegos de terror: Juegue 5 nights at freddy's  
Kin:¿puedo darte un besito?-3-(plis di que sí)  
Reto para todos los chicos: Ver el cap cuatro de onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne**

-Ósea que tengo que actuar como Gay todo lo que queda del capítulo-Dijo Corey

-¡HEY NO LE DIGAS ASI!-Dijo Carrie defendiendo a su Pelirrojo

-Osea como ¿Laney tiene que actuar toda dulce y además pervertida?-Dijo Lenny confundido

-Oshe si ¿Qué hacemos Wendy?-Dijo Clay confundido

-No pos no se-Dijo Wendy igual sin salida-Aparte Corey si es así-

-Y Lenny no es tímido él es miedoso-Continuo Clay

-Yo no sé cómo le van a hacer solo sé que tienen que cumplirme-Dijo May enojada

-O-Ok-Dijo Corey tratando de imitar a Lenny

-Oye Cars fíjate que esa falda se te ve muy sexi ¿Qué tal estará abajo?-Dijo Lenny tratando de sonar un pervertido (lo cual logro)

-Pues fíjate que Vale ama es juego pero pos está allá adentro-Dijo Clay rascándose la nuca

-Y Mich también-Continuo Wendy-Creo que cuando salgan lo harán ^^

-Respecto al beso ¿no tengo opción verdad?-Dijo Kin

-Sabes que no ^^-

-Oye pero no te sobrepases ¬¬-Dijo Clay enojado

-¿Clay ella es un poco joven para ti no crees?-Dijo Wendy confundida por los "celos" de su amigo

-¿Qué? No ella es como mi hermana menor-Dijo Clay extrañado por la declaración de su amiga

-Como sea-Dijo Kin en modo Hipster y le dio un Piquito a May quien solo se desmallo

-¿onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne? Yo ya lo vi .-. Dijo Clay

-¿Encerio?-Dijo May sorprendida

-Si estaba en la mansión de Grojband detrás de cámaras y Vale llevo el DVD de toda la temporada de onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne y de Sword Art Online no olvidare ese día porque Vale casi me mata cuando le dije que me gustaron esas caricaturas chinas-Respondió Clay-

-¡PUES NO LA CULPO!-Grito May fulminando con la mirada a Clayton y asustando a todos- ¡NO SON CARICATURAS SE LES LLAMA ANIMES Y NO SON CHINAS SON JAPONESAS GRAN BAKA!-

-Bueno pero no me pegues-Dijo asustado Clay-Soy demasiado Dulce para morir

-JAJAJAJAJA-Rieron todos a carcajadas

-Bueno ya-Dijo May limpiándose las lágrimas de risa-Vallan a verlo

24:48 minutos después los chicos habían terminado de verlo (N/A: No se me ocurre nada .-.)

**negruu120**

**Solo tengo un dialogo T.T jajajaja  
Reto para todos: Viajen al futuro y cuenten como es la vida de cada los invitados  
Pregunta para Clay: Te gusta Laney?jajajajja  
Pregunta para Corey: ¿Qué harías si Clayton y Laney fueran pareja?  
Pregunta para Nick: ¿Por hablas así?  
Pregunta para Kim y Kin: ¿Que vino primero, el huevo o la gallina?  
Pregunta para Kon: ¿Lo que tienes es gordura o músculo en reposo?  
Reto para todos: Vean el cómic de Grojband de Aval0nx  
Está en inglés y es algo polémico y pervertido pero vale la pena leerlo en serio n.n**

-Kin repara la máquina del tiempo-Ordeno Wendy

-Oye amigo apenas la conozco .-. –Dijo Clay- Aparte no quiero problemas con las Corneys

-Sencillo si eso pasa no existiría alguien llamado Clayton ^-^_Contesto Corey como si nada

-Nick Mallory no sabe porque Nick Mallory habla asi Nick Mallory cree que es de familia-

Kim y Kin: O.o

-¿Qué vino primero el huevo o la gallina?-Dijo Wendy burlona

-Tu mamá a la cocina-Contestaron a unisono

Wendy: ¬¬

-Yo que se-Respondió Kon

-Oye Wendy…-

-Dime Clay...-

-No encuentro el comic-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-No sé-

-Oigan-Interrumpió Kin-Arregle la maquina pero ¿Quién va a entrar?

-Creo que los conductores van a entrar-Dijo Angela

-Recuerden es la vida de los invitados-Dijo Fer

Entonces entraron y al salir:

-Alex y Angy se casaron-Comenzó Wendy

-Cat y May viven en Japón-Continuo Clay

-Michelle se casó-

-¿¡CON QUIEN!?-Gritaron Lenny y Carrie desesperados pero Clayton y Wendy se miraron preocupados

-Con una persona…-Respondio Clayton

-Aparte de casarse tiene una carrera como cantante al igual que July-Siguio Wendy

-Wendy y yo somos escritores de una caricatura o algo así-

-Fernanda y Angela son actrices-

-Y Vale se casó, tiene carrera de cantante, creo que es psicóloga y escribió un libro-Finalizo Clayton

**carris **

**hollaaaaaa me encanta estar en tu fic bueno  
Reto a Carry a vestirse como una hipster y actuar como una por toda una hora jajajaa  
Verdad para Kon q harías si se te rompieran tus baquetas  
Reto a Michelle a q baile la macarena vestida de salmón  
Reto a Corey a bailar sin camisa enfrente de las chicas por toda una hora**

-Bueno Mich no está así que saltaremos su reto-Dijo Wendy

-Creo que carrie ya es hípster-Dijo Clay

-Ñe como sea-Dijo Carrie sin importancia

-KON-TOCA-BONGOOOO-

De repente se oyó música y Corey se quitó la camisa y empezó a bailar; Todas las chicas estaban babeando y todas cayeron desmayadas

-Bueno ya sin Wendy yo seré conductor ^^-Dijo Clay feliz

**moly riffin**

**reto para Corey actua como el novio de Carrie durante todo el capítulo  
reto para lenny besa carrie**

-¿Cómo le hago si esta desmayada?-Dijo Corey confundido

-Da igual ¡Lenny!-Dijo Clayton

-Si, si como sea-Entonces Lenny beso a Carrie aunque estuviera desmayada

10 minutos después

Los chicos jugaban HALO y las chicas apenas estaban despertando entonces salieron del cuarto Michelle y Vale; Michelle tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos lo que significa que lloro y mucho

-¿Mejor?-Le pregunto Lenny a Michelle

-Mejor-Contesto ella con una sonrisa-

**FLASHBACK EN LA HABITACION Pov de Valeri**

-Michelle ya sé que no dijiste toda la verdad-Dije en un tono serio

-Sabes cuánto me duele-Dijo empapada en llanto y me volvió a abrazar a lo que yo le correspondí-QUIERO QUE ESTE CONMIGO-Decía en sollozos

-Él nunca se fue-Dije acariciando su cabello y la interrumpí antes de que me contestara-Se perfectamente que me vas a decir que lo quieres aquí junto a ti pero…tú crees que a él le gustaría saber que su pequeña está tratando de quitarse la vida, que todos los días sale con una falsa sonrisa diciéndole a su mamá "Estoy bien" cuando por dentro muere de dolor ya sé que fue demasiado dolor pero creo que el querría ver a su pequeña superarse y saber que amigos como nosotros la cuidamos-Ella no paraba de llorar seguía llorando con más fuerzas-Pero la verdad no le eres inútil a nadie eso lo tienes que aceptar-

-PERO SI SOY UNA INUTIL NO PARO DE CAUSARLE DAÑO A LOS DEMAS-Me interrumpió sollozando

-MICHELLE YA PARA-La regañe yo a lo cual se sorprendió-PARA DE PENSAR ESO POR FAVOR TU MISMA TE HACES MAS DAÑO *Suspire* Mich no te has puesto a pensar en los demás ¿QUE HARIAMOS NOSOTROS SI TE PERDIERAMOS? Tú eres como una hermana para mi si tú te vas no sé qué haría perdería a una hermana –Ella se quedó callada pero me seguía abrazando con todas sus fuerzas-Encuentra la calidez que necesitas en tus lagrimas acepta el destino, elimina a las personas malas de TU mundo-Entonces se separó de mí y fue por si guitarra

**Cover Ignite-ilionqueen**

****Michelle****

**Apuntare sin dudar a este mundo contradictorio**

**Solo aprieta el gatillo y ven**

****Valeri****

**Logre encontrar en mis lágrimas la calidez**

**Para comprender al fin que es la compasión**

****Michelle****

**Pero aún no se el por qué no paro de causar**

**Daño a los demás alimentando todo rencor **

****Valeri****

**Grito y lloro por lo que sentí**

**Mas la fuerza de mi voluntad**

****Michelle****

**Podrá calmarlo en un gentil porvenir de paz**

**Apuntare sin dudar a este mundo contradictorio**

****Valeri****

**Solo aprieta el gatillo y ven**

**Abrazare sin dudar a la tristeza de tu destino**

****Michelle****

**Y su llanto rojo carmesí**

****Ambas****

**Aquella luz es la señal que da el camino a seguir **

**Otra vez…Hasta el fin**

-Mich por favor prométeme que no te volverás a cortar-

-*suspiro* Ok-

-No quiero repetir lo de hace 1 semana-Le dije con pesar de recordar ese día en el que casi perdí a mi mejor amiga

-Si ok lo prometo-Dijo con una casi indetectable sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Ok

FIN DEL FLASHBACK FIN DEL POV

**Hola chicos VOLVI :P y con este pequeño pedazo de inspiración :D Perdón por la demora estuve en mi casa estos días y allá no tengo internet TnT pero ñe espero les haya gustado y me alegra tener más reviews que es con lo que pago la casa donde están viviendo xD otra cosa este cap. Se lo dedico a una amiga con la que tuve una conversación similar**

**Poniéndome seria esto es un aviso demasiado importante no se lo salten porfa:**

**COMENZANDO EL PERIODO DE CLASES NO HABRÁ NINGUNA ACTUALIZACILN DE NINGUNA HISTORIA DE MI PARTE PORQUE SIEMPRE QUE EMPIEZAN LAS CLASES MI MAMÁ ME QUITA LA COMPU TAL VEZ NO ACTUALIZE HASTA SEMANA SANTA PORFA APIADENSE DE MI**

**Después de esta triste noticia yo estaré revisando Fanfiction pero por el celular espero seguir contado con sus review que es lo que me motiva :D**

**PERO si ocurre un milagro y mi mamá se pone feliz con mis calificaciones seguiré actualizando (Dudo que eso pase :()**

**PD: Starkiller te pondré en el próximo fic porque vi tu review cuando ya iba a subir el capitulo ntp te voy a poner :P**

**SOY VALERI12 RIFFIN HASTA PRONTO TnT**


	4. Sigamos :3

**Wazza mis queridisisimos pandicornios lectores**

**Estoy feliz se me hizo el milagro y mi mamá me regreso mi compu :D**

**Lo malo cada vez hay menos reviews y les agradezco de corazón a los que cumplieron con su review los amodoro con mi corazónsito de poio y la verdad yo haré lo posible para hacer este capítulo un poco largo**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIIIIIIIIIIIIN /(*0*)\**

**No los entretengo más y ¡QUE EMPIEZE EL SHOW!**

**Pov de Valeri**

SON LAS 12 DE LA TARDE COMO RAYOS NO SE HAN DESPERTADO

-Vale deberíamos despertarlos nosotros-Dijo Michelle igual de desesperada que yo-casi es la 1 de la tarde

-Buena idea-Dije con una sonrisa algo malvada

Entonces salí de la habitación directamente a un cuarto de control fui y oprimí un botón color naranja (N/A: ¿Por qué naranja? PORQUE YOLO. Aparte amo el naranja y el azul no siempre el botón tiene que ser rojo ¬¬) Entonces escuche los gritos de mis amigos y como cayeron en la sala

Entonces yo me dedique a salir del cuarto de control y camine a la sala encontré a mi amigos tirado en el suelo en pijamas el golpe se oyó hasta la habitación de Michelle y mía pues Michelle salió corriendo a ver el golpe

-Muy bien ahora que todos estamos aquí hay que empezar el show recibiendo a un nuevo invitado-Dije con unos súper ánimos-Les presento a el tercer pupilo favorito de Yoda (N/A: Si el tercero porque sus dos favoritos son Anakin y Luke (Bueno según yo)) les presento a Starkiller un maestro Jedi-Dije yo haciendo una introducción con mi optimismo característico

-Hola Vale-Dijo Starkiller

-¿Cómo rayos conoces a tanta gente?-Dijo Corey confundido y sorprendido

-Que puedo decir-Dije encogiendo los hombros- Soy muy sociable-Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-¿¡DE VERDAD ERES UN JEDI!?-Dijo Michelle hiper emocionada

-Si-Respondió Starkiller-Sabes de alguna manera eso me recordó a la reacción de Vale cuando le dije que era un Jedi-Dijo recordando ese dia

-Si jeje-Dije algo apenada

**Flasback **

Estaba caminando sola por el parque la verdad estaba aburrida y el parque estaba solitario lo cual me hizo sentir MAS aburrida cuando vi a un chavo de pelo negro como de la altura de Corey (Curiosamente como el cuerpo de Corey también) le aproximo unos 13 años de edad (Ósea de mi edad) como practicando con un sable de luz color azul entonces me acerque con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Hola mucho gusto me llamo Valeri ¿Cómo te llamas? ^^-Dije súper optimista y alegre

-Starkiller?-Respondió algo extrañado por mi repentino acercamiento

-Mmm raro nombre-Dije pensativa-Como sea-Dije sin dar importancia-¿De dónde sacaste ese sable de luz?-Dije curiosa y alegre

-Bueno yo lo conseguí ya que antes yo era un padawan pero creo que soy el más joven en convertirse en Jedi de toda la historia-Dijo el con serenidad

-¿¡ERES UN JEDI!?-Grite casi en su cara EXTRA EMOCIONADA

-Si-Respondió algo sorprendido y asustado por mi repentina reacción (No lo culpo de nada)

**Fin del Flashback**

-Bueno creo que hay que empezar de una buena vez-Dije cambiando el tema

**Fernanda **

**Valeri: te reto a que yo tenga más diálogos  
Larry: te reto a actuar como yo :3 (grosera, malvada, hipster, en pocas palabras lo contrario a ti)  
Corey: te reto a gritar ESTOY LOCO POR LANEY  
Laney: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Corey?  
Kin: ¿Qué se siente ser tan nerd?  
Konnie: me agradas  
Trina y Corey: ¿Porque se odian tanto? DEJEN DE SER UNOS MALDITOS PENDEJOS DE MIERDA Y SOLO DENSE UN ABRAZO**

-De acuerdo quieres más diálogos los tendrás-Dije decidida

-Yei-Dijo Fer emocionada-Ok Nepp vuélvete YO

-Pero yo…-

-QUE LO HAGAS HIJO DE PLAYA!-Grito Fer

-Ok-Dijo Lenny en modo hípster

-¿Puedo opinar?-Dijo Corey pero vio a Fer con el cuchillo de Wendy y- ¡QUE RAYOS! ¡ESTOY LOCO POR LANEY!

-Pues la verdad es irritante que neandertales como estos no entienden algo tan simple como las multiplicaciones algebraicas o las raíces cuadradas bueno a excepción de Kim que creo que es la única con neuronas aquí-Respondió Kin

-¿¡DISCULPA!?-Grite enojada y ofendida con unas tijeras en mi mano

-Di-digo y tam-tambien mis amigas a las que quiero tanto-Dijo Kin nervioso al saber lo que todas somos capaces de hacer

-Mejor-Dije cruzada de brazos

-Y tú a mí-Dijo Konnie

-ASCO-Dijeron Corey y Trina a unisono y yo los empuje y quedaron técnicamente abrazados

-Pendejos de Mierda ¬¬-Dijo Fer irritada

**CORNEYFAN **

**Laney: corey es lindo o guapo?**

Este es un reto que Solo pueden escuchar corey y laney (buajajaja) a si k fushi de aquí y solo quédense corey y laney

-Es estúpidamente sensual y kawai-Dijo Laney a mi oído

-Amonos-Dijo Fer

-Yo quería decir eso D': -

**Fin de Pov**

**Corey y llaney:vallan a un cuarto y fingan hacer el amor (nnose crean inocentes todos sabemos lo k iba a pasar en ese armario)  
**-Ammmm-Dijeron a unísono y ultra rojos

**Ya pueden volver todos (corey y laney no lo hagan hasta k yo lo vuelva a repetir)**

-¿Hacer que cosa?-Dijeron Cat y May con inocencia

-¡NADA!-Gritaron a unísono

-Mmm es demasiado sospechoso-Dijo Vale acercándose a ellos poniéndolos nerviosos-Meh como sea-Dijo sin darle importancia

**-Kin: Besarías a Kim?**

**(Yo no obligo a nadie a excepción de Corey y Laney, eso incluye excepciones)**

**-Trina besa a Kon sin excusas**  
**-Carrie y Lenny finjan ser novios por todo el capítulo**  
**-Laney se una pervertida total con Corey y deja de ser linda y tierna**  
**-Kin y Kon ustedes son corneys ¿?**  
**-Corey que tenías pensado hacer con Laney en el armario¿?**  
**-Michelle se lo k se siente y se siente muy pero muy horrible y lo peor es que no pude superarlo y por eso te regalo este reto: Ve a la habitación de Corey o de Trina recuéstate y come helado (el k quieras -) mientras ves tu movie favorita n-n**  
**-Corey cuál es el beso más largo k has dado ¿?**  
**-Corey y Laney hagan el primer reto para ustedes ahora sin excusas ni reproches...hablo de ti Laney -_-**  
**-Carrier y Lenny bésense por toda una hora**  
**-Kin te gusta Kim ¿?**  
**-Trina qué harías si Nick Mallory no existiera ¿?**  
**-mina besa a Nick en los labios**  
**-Lenny como conociste a Carrie ¿?**  
**-Kon te gusta Trina o Konnie ¿? -Carrie te gustan los besos de Lenny ¿? -Lenny desde cuando te gusta Carrie**  
**-Kim sabes k es YOLO ¿?**  
**-Carrie te gusto lo k estaba a punto de pasar en el armario ¿?**

**BYE ;) I LOVE YOU ...TE AMO...JE TE AIME**

-Aww igual te amo*3*-Dijo Vale feliz

-Al fin no me obligan a algo-Dijo Kin aliviado

-Ok continuemos-Dijo Vale inconforme-Lo lamento Mich sabes que te amo pero el Fanservice manda

-No-No t-te pre-preocupes Vale-Dijo Michelle con un tic en el ojo

-Corey fíjate que estas bien bueno-Dijo Laney sonando DEMASIADO convincente- un bomboncito como tú no estaría nada mal en mi cama-Dijo mordiéndose el labio poniendo a Corey muy nervioso

-Claro-Dijo Kon

-De hecho yo invente el corney-Dijo Kin presumiendo (Egocentrico ¬¬)

-¡HEY! Yo invente el nombre-Dijo Kon

-Bueno como sea-Termino Kin

-Emmm-Dijo Corey nervioso recordando el incidente de ayer-SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA

-Ay ojala no nos hubieran interrumpido porque así-Dijo Laney (Aun actuando pervertida) lamiéndose los labios (N/A: MAY ASI COMO LA PRESIDENTA XD onii-chan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne X3)

-Ok voy a ver Fozen y el Origen de los Guardianes con helado de oreo ^^-Dijo Michelle

-¡NO COMAS EN MI CAMA! .-Grito Vale algo preocupada-

-Laney es el único beso que he dado-Respondió Corey encogiéndose los hombros

-Y han sido tan excitantes-Dijo Laney poniendo a Corey nervioso otra vez

-Ok hagan lo que sea que les reto CORNEYFAN-Dijo Vale indiferente

*Afuera de cuarto* (N/A: Corey y Laney ya están adentro)

-A que los habrán retado-Dijo July Curiosa

-Ni idea-Dijo Fer confundida

-Bueno es como cuando quieres saber el plan de los sith hay que espiar-Dijo Starkiller

*Lo que se empezó a escuchar*

Laney: Co-Corey Agh mmm

Corey: La-Lanes me agh voy a correr

*Nuestra reacción*

O.O

-Clay ¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto May inocentemente

-TU NO ESCUCHES ESTO-Dijo Clay tapándole los oídos a May

-Vale ya enserio dime que pasa-Dijo Cat haciendo puchero igual de inocente que May

-¡HASTA AQUÍ!-Grito Vale estresada por lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro y abrió la puerta donde encontró a Laney y Corey muriéndose de risa sentados en la cama mientras todos (Menos Cat y May) teníamos derrame nasal

-¡VALE YA LLEGUE!-Se oyó la voz de una amiga de Vale entrando por la puerta pero vio a Corey y Laney muriéndose de risa, a Cat y a May muy confundidas y al resto con un GRAN derrame nasal-¿Qué me perdi?-Dijo confundida

-Na-nada chicos ella es mi amiga Montserrat-Dije limpiándome la nariz

-No me gusta Kim-Dijo Kin y salió corriendo a encerrarse en el cuarto y nos quedamos con cara de WTF

-Sin comentarios-Dijo Carrie

-NICK MALLORY NO EXISTE?! MINA ME TIRO DE UN EDIFICIO VAMOS AHORA-Grito Trina asustada y se fue jalando a Mina

-Ok lo del beso pues te lo debo porque Mina se fue con Trina-Dije apenada-¿Corey crees que se suicide?

-Ne se va arrepentir pero no podrá bajar como en 3 horas-Dijo Corey como si nada

-Ok continuemos-Dije sin tomarle importancia

-La conocí en el Kínder ella se acercó a mí y me presto su hipopótamo-Respondió Lenny rascándose la nuca

-*COF*COF*TRINA*COF*COF*-"Tocio" Kon

-Tal vez-Contesto Carrie Ruborizada

-Desde el Kínder- Dijo Lenny

-Ni idea-Contesto Kim

-Ahhh-pensó Carrie excesivamente roja

-Muy bien es hora de conti…-Estaba diciendo Vale pero fue interrumpida por su celular-Esperenme

*Lo que oyeron todos*

-¿Bueno?...Ah hola ¿Qué paso?...¿¡QUE!? NO NO NO… NO EL NO VA A… PERO ES SPOILER GIGANTE…Si si lo se pero… ESO LO SE PERO SI CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE ATRAVIESE ESA PUERTA ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO… O.O … Por eso digo que es bienvenido ^^*

*Fin de esa conversación*

-Chicos hoy recibiremos a alguien mas y…-Antes de terminar salio Michelle un poco mas animada que antes

-¿De qué me perdí?-Dijo Michelle muy feliz

-Nada que Vale dice que alguien más viene al show-Contesto Lenny pero Vale trago saliva

-Bueno nuestro invitado es…*Suspiro* Noah Cruz-Dijo Vale cabizbaja

-¡NOAH!-Grito Michelle palida

-Emm Hola Mich-Dijo Noah algo timido-

-¿Sabes Noah? Mejor vuelve mañana así no hay tanto spoiler-Dijo Vale rascándose la nuca

-Sí creo que si aparte no quiero molestar a nadie-Dijo Noah retirándose

**laney penn**

**Reto para lenny laney y yo: jugaremos(yo también partisimo por eso digo jugaremos ok) a cinco noches en freddy la 1 y2 os vamos a poner los pelos de punta PD:corey también quiero que juege  
Reto para kin:kin te gustan los juegos de terror si es hací puedes jugar a fnaf conosotros  
Bueno si quieren ponerme retos a my (porque también estaré en el fic)estoy disponible**

-Vamos a Jugar-Dijo Montse emocionada :D

-Yo no quiero jugar-Dijo Kin

-Ok vallan al cuarto de Clay y allá jueguen-Dijo Vale con cierta sonrisa malvada

-¿Por qué en mi cuarto? D': -Dijo Clay

-PORQUE YOLO-Dijo Vale con una sonrisa-Mientras tanto sigamos con los retos ^^

**emiliy the killer**

**Holi jeje bueno como sea:  
Reto para corey,laney,carrie y larrie:laney has cosplay de jane the killer y corey tu has cosplay de jeff, carrie tu has cosplay de nina y larry de eyeless jack por todo el capitulo  
Pregunta para michelle, puedo salir en tu show si dices que si deupues te digo como soy  
Reto para todos: vean el vídeos de suicide mouse  
Reto para corey: canta la de baby de jb vestido de jb  
Reto para todos: vean la peli de annabelle a las 12 de la noche  
Reto para laney: ve mi vídeo de corey x laney corney me llamo emily the killer  
Reto para las chicas: vean la peli de siempre a tu lado**

-Holi Emily-Dijo Vale- Bueno vístanse

Entonces cada uno salió con su respectivo disfraz

-Mira este show no es mío es de la loca junto a mí-Respondió Mich siendo interrumpida

-Así es este show es mío y créeme me encanta tener invitados ^^-Concluyo Vale

*Despues del video***Pov de Valeri**

O.o

-Creo que no podré volver a ver a Mikey en mi vida D':-Dije traumatizada

-Sip pero mira aquellos-Dijo Laney serena señalando a una esquina donde estaban Cat,Clay,May,Mich,Lens,Core,July,Kon y Konnie acurrucados en sus piernas con una cara traumatizada mientras que Fer,Montse,Kin,Kim,Carrie,Laney,Starkiller y Yo (N/A: Si me falto alguien háganmelo saber) Estábamos como si nada (Yo si me traume D: pero no tanto como los que estaban temblando de mello)

-Co-Continuemos-Dije pero luego leí el siguiente reto- JAJAJAJAJA ESTO SERA EPICO JAJAJAJA-Dije dándole a Corey su reto

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-Grito Corey

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Estaba yo muriéndome de risa

Entonces Corey se fue a cambiar y traía puesto su trajo y empezó a cantar (N/A: Perdón pero tengo flojera de escribir la letra) cuando termino de cantar

-Y este fue Corey Riffin Cantando Justin Bieber JAJAJAJA-Dijo Montse grabandolo para su canal de youtube (El cual todavía no he visto) y muriéndose de risa

-JAJAJ SIGUIENTE RETO JAJAJ-Dije llorando de risa

-Bueno yo Michelle,Clayton,Cat,May,Starkiller,Fer,Montse y July nos vamos-Dije Serena sacando a mis amigo del cuarto oscuro

-Oigan ¿Por qué ustedes no harán el reto?-Dijo Corey

-Porque cuando se estrenó Anabelle fuimos a verla todos juntos al cine pero solo alcanzamos la función de media noche así que técnicamente ya hicimos el reto –Interrumpió Clayton

-Después de eso no volví a tener muñecas-Dijo May recordando a Anabelle

-Yo las tire todas-Concluyo Cat igual de aterrorizada que May

Entonces nos salimos

*2 horas después*

Todos estaban traumatizados hasta Laney O.o

-Bueno el viedo Ya lo habíamos vista antes y la verdad a mi me gusto mucho pero Laney la puso más roja que su pelo pero la canción la he amdado desde siempre-Conteste al ver a Laney traumada

**wendya caballero**

**Mis preguntas son xP****  
****quiero que canten Laney, Carrie y Michelle la canción "Sakura, Sakura" o la canción "party night" de digicharat****  
****todos: cual fue su momento mas vergonzoso****  
****Corey: me puedes cantar la canción "voy a seguir" de Itowngameplay (solo la quiero escuchar )****  
****Michelle: lo siento, por la pregunta :'( (yo también solo sonrio)****  
****Lenny:porque eres tan tierno? XP****  
****Valeri: yo también soy fan de SAO, ¿Qué te parecio el final? (yo estuve llorando por horas)****  
****QUE TODAS LAS CHICAS (INCLUYENDOME) SE VISTAN MAS FEMENINAS por todo el cap****  
****Reto que los chicos actúen como galanes por 5 horas****  
****Bueno eso es todo (de verdad lo siento)****  
****CHAAOOO (-)/**

-Ok pónganse a cantar aquí está la letra-Dije entregándoles la letra

**Party Night-Di Gi Charat**

**HOLD MY BABY****  
****odorouyo SUNDAY****  
****TOUCH ME BABY****  
****kibun wa HOLIDAY**

**iya na koto zenbu****  
****wasurechaou****  
****hito ban nemutte****  
****mezametara HAPPY GIRL**

**yume no techuu de****  
****dean fushigi****  
****akumu mo tabeteru****  
****baketachi mo GOOD FRIENDS**

**itsumo naraba****  
****oshaberimo shinai****  
****kyukutsu na hito****  
****youki na RHYTHM de henshin**

**HOLD MY BABY****  
****noriori PARTY****  
****hitomi made kagayaite**

**TOUCH MY BABY****  
****ARE YOU READY OK****  
****tanoshimou kimimo**

**HOLD MY BABY****  
****odorouyo SUNDAY****  
****STEP wo komimashou**

**TOUCH ME BABY****  
****kibun wa HOLIDAY****  
****SPECIAL na toki mo**

**tsukaresugite****  
****okubyou na hi ni wa****  
****mabutta tojite****  
****ACCESS shite mite****  
****HAVE A PARTY NIGHT**

**HOLD MY BABY****  
****ukiuki LADY****  
****STRESS wa tameraide**

**TOUCH ME BABY****  
****kirakira BODY****  
****REFRESH shiyou**

**HOLD MY BABY****  
****odorouyo SUNDAY****  
****kokoro ni mo eiyou wo**

**TOUCH ME BABY****  
****kibun wa HOLIDAY****  
****oshizora no MELODY**

**HOLD MY BABY****  
****ukiuki LADY**

**TOUCH ME BABY****  
****kirakira BODY**

**HOLD MY BABY****  
****ukiuki LADY**

-Antes de la pregunta que Corey cante de una vez-Dije entregándole la hoja con la letra

**Nuevo dia hoy**

**Parece tan normal**

**Y me miro al espejo**

**El reflejo parece**

**Confundido por mi propio yo**

**Me he vuelto a equivocar**

**Dicen que hay que luchar**

**Por todos esos sueños **

**Perdidos que parece **

**Que nunca volverán**

**Mi corazón se vuelve loco**

**Y se enamora poco a poco**

**Y cambia de dirección **

**En busca de una razón**

**Maltratador de fantasías**

**Guardo en un frasco mis sonrisas**

**Pa' cuando quiera llorar**

**Pueda de nuevo yo atacar**

**Voy a seguir, voy a seguir por mí**

**Voy a sentir, voy a sentir por ti**

**Resucitar, no volverme a fallar**

**Recuperar, lo que me cuesta dar**

**¡VOY A SEGUIR POR MI!**

**¡VOY A SEGUIR POR TI!**

-¡Pero no está completa! D': -Dijo Wendy Decepcionada

-Perdón es que se me fue el Wifi y no termine de copiar TnT-Dije repentinamente triste-Como sea-Dije recuperando ánimos-CONTINUEMOS

-Mmm fue cuando Vale me obligo a vestirme de pescado y me puso a bailar el serrucho en una mesa y todos se rieron de mi TnT-Contesto Michelle

-¡Ya te pedí perdón por eso!-Dije defendiéndome-Aparte no es mi culpa que perdieras la apuesta ¬¬

-El momento más vergonzoso de mi vida fue cuando corey me rechazo frente a todos cuando le pedí otro beso :( -Dijo Laney algo triste pero todas fulminábamos a Corey con la mirada ¬¬

-El momento más vergonzoso fue el incidente de la tercera bajoneta porque Kim vio la explosión x/x-Comento Kin

-No lo recuerdo-Dijo Kon

-Siguiente pregunta-Dije para continuar con el show

-No te preocupes-Dijo Michelle con una sonrisa

-SOY KAWAII-Dijo Lenny

-GAYYYY-

-Yukki TnT-Dije poniéndome a llorar

-Vale lee el siguiente reto para que te sientas mejor :3 –Dijo Clay dándome la hojita para animarme

-Ok-Dije secándome las lágrimas pero al leer una sonrisa malvada se formó en mi rostro-Oh he esperado mucho para esto

Entonces cada una salió con sus vestidos todos eran cortos y sin hombros (Perdon no se me ocurre nada u.u)

-SIGAMOS-

**negruu120 **

**Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo así que...  
Pregunta para Lenny: ¿Porque crees que te dicen gay? ¿Qué piensas de ello?  
Reto para Clayton: Canta una canción que hayas escrito tu (me vale que no tenga una, la escritora debe hacerla!...te quiero lo sabes xD)  
Pregunta para Valeri: ¿Porque me haces tanto bullyng?:C  
Reto para Valeri: Besa a...a...a Kon! ¿Porque? Porque yolo!  
Reto para todos:  
Hagan una pelea entre todos, la conductora puede organizarlo si gusta, me da curiosidad saber quién ganaría  
Eso es un momento te dejo lo demás xD**

-Creo que es porque estoy en una banda con puras chicas-Dijo Lenny confundido- Y opino que…SE VALLAN TODOS A LA *Pip*

-Dalay-Dije muy serena-Sigamos :D

-Ok-Dijo Clay y se fue a su cuarto- Tengo esta pero no está completa-Dijo apenado

-No importa ^^-Dije aun feliz-Tampoco tiene título pero Ñe

**Si grito al vacío**

**Nadie me escuchara**

**Hay tanta gente **

**Y solo siempre voy a estar**

**Yo nunca lo quise así**

**Me obligaron a ser tan infeliz**

**El dolor de mi alma **

**Siempre ha estado aquí**

**Yo siempre pedí **

**Que estuvieras junto a mí**

**Más tengo miedo de perderte**

**Ser un riesgo para ti**

**No quiero ya que sufras**

**Siento que todo es mi culpa**

**Más no me importa yo por ti**

**Luchare hasta el fin…**

**Por ti continuare**

**No me detendré**

**Yo siempre junto a ti estaré**

**Siempre te amaré**

-Eso es todo lo que tengo-Dijo Clay apenado

-Te hago Bullyng porque te quiero :3

-¿Pero porque? D:

-Que nena no aguantas nada ¬¬

-Mira yo te lo puedo explicar-intervino Michelle-Es que así es Vale

-Chi :3-Dije yo en tono Kawaii-WTF! MIPRIMER BESO NO QUIERO QUE KON ME LO DE D:

-Muajajaja-Reía Clay malvadamente y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-Ash ok-Dije y le di un beso en la mejilla a Kon-Nunca especificaste donde-Dije mirando a Clay quien salió corriendo sabiendo que me vengare-Mmm haremos una pelea Grojband vs Newmans y es batalla de bandas los jueces serán los invitados y no será por calificaciones será por "Me gusta" y "No me gusta" El que tenga mas "Me gusta" Gana

-Me gusta esa idea-Dijeron Carrie y Corey a unisonó

-Empecemos con Newmans-Dije y entonces empezó la canción-The Newmans con Heart Atack

**CARRIE**

**En modo de defensa estoy  
No creo más en el amor**

**Si lo hago sé que soy**

**LENNY**

**Como un ataque al corazooooon**

**Nunca entregaría todo mi amor**  
**Y a la chica correcta digo no**  
**Puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy**  
**Si se tratara de ti nada tengo yo**  
**Si fuera alguien mas**  
**Y con el corazón herido**  
**Podría jugar todo un partido de basquetbol**

**CARRIE**

**Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy  
Pide suplicando mas de ti  
Por ti, tu mano sostenerla  
No soltarla nunca mas**

**Me haces brillar**  
**Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que**  
**En modo de defensa estoy**  
**No creo mas en el amor**

**Si lo hago se que soy  
**

**AMBOS**

**Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
LENNY**

**Nunca había llorado por nadie mas  
Quedo paralizado si te acercas  
Y cuando intento ser alguien mas natural  
Parece como si rogara ayuda  
Y ya, no es justo ver  
Tus problemas me quieres ceder  
Respiro tu aire  
Me quema pero se siente tan bien  
CARRIE**

**Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy  
Pide suplicando mas de ti  
Por ti, tu mano sostenerla  
No soltarla nunca mas**

**Me haces brillar**  
**Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que**  
**En modo de defensa estoy**  
**No creo mas en el amor**  
**Si lo hago se que soy**  
**AMBOS**

**Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon**

**Todos los sentimientos de ayer**  
**Se han marchado y no me rendiré**  
**No hay ningún culpable, yeah (No hay culpable)**  
**Se que nunca me alejare**  
**Cerca del sol siempre te amare**  
**Solo a mi culpameeeee**  
**CARRIE**

**Me haces brillar  
Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que  
En modo de defensa estoy  
No creo mas en el amor  
Si lo hago se que soy  
AMBOS**

**Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon**

-Me gustó mucho así que les doy un "Me gusta"-Dijo Clay

-Meh-Dijo Fer-La verdad estuvo bien pero no lo suficiente les doy "No me gusta"

-"Me gusta"-Dijeron Cat May y July a unisonó

-"No me gusta"-Dijimos Starkiller Michelle y Montse

-Uy dura competencia-Continue- Ahora en el escenario GROJBAND cantando Thousand years

**LANEY  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How do be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow  
**

**AMBOS  
One step closer**

**I have died everyday**  
**waiting for you**  
**Darling, don't be afraid**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**COREY**  
**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything**  
**Take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath,**  
**Every hour has come to this**

**AMBOS**  
**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**  
**Waiting for you**  
**Darling, don't be afraid**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**And all along I believed**  
**I would find you**  
**Time has brought**  
**Your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**One step closer**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday**  
**Waiting for you**  
**Darling, don't be afraid,**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

**And all along I believed**  
**I would find you**  
**Time has brought**  
**Your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a**  
**Thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a**  
**Thousand more**

-Este fue Grojband que nos dejó atónitos veamos que dicen los jueces-

-"ME GUSTA"-Dijeron todos a unisono

-Bueno es más que obvio que el ganador es GROJBAND-Dije muy feliz

**Wazza :3 aquí les dejo un regalito de mi parte Los quiero muchiiiisisisisisismo :3 la verdad porfa sigan dejando sus reviews los quelo muxo**

**CHAO CHAO /(*w*)\**


	5. Especial xD

**Wazza mis pandicornios lectores ¿Adivinen quien cumple años hoy? Pues nuestro queridisimo negruu120 y solo por eso haré un especial (Osea este xD) y pues solo un par de Retos y Preguntas para que el otro capitulo termine con las que me falten (Aparte hoy no entran los nuevos invitados para dedicarme exclusivamente al cumpleaños... Comenasai!（━┳━◇━┳━）**

**Otro dato a partir de hoy narraré yopo :3**

** Eeeeeeen Fin /(*3*)\ **

**No los entre tengo mas y empezemos el especial (=^-ω-^=)/**

* * *

Diría que era un día como cualquiera pero realmente no lo era... Estábamos Toooodos los que no pertenecíamos a Grojband de camino a la terraza Yo iba con Mich cargando un pastel de dos pisos medio decorado caminando por el pasillo, atrás de nosotras venían Cat y May cargando globos y serpentina los cuales iban a poner ellas, Fer y Wendy traían algo parecido a decoraciones y Wendy pues traía su cuchillo en su pantalón ligeramente alterada con que se lo volvieran a quitar y amenazaba con la mirada a Fer y finalmente Angy junto con July traían regalos y otras cosas

Al llegar a la terraza estaban Starkiller y Alex acomodando las mesas y las sillas, al momento de llegar cada una fue a hacer lo que le tocaba

-Oye Vale...- Me llamo Cat acomodando con May- ¿Abriras el show hoy?

\- Pues realmente si pero yo no- Conteste concentrada en decorar el pastel con Michelle

\- Ya se quien lo abrira- Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa divertida recordando lo pasado en otros capítulos

\- Que acaso no era obvio? -Sonreí riendo bajo sabiendo que esta vez el Show acabaría con lo que dije que no haría en los capítulos anteriores

***Mientras en la casa**Pov de Clayton***

Desperté ligeramente cansado, fue extraño cuando voltee a ver el reloj note que eran 12:45, era tarde y Valeri a estas horas ya habría venido a tirarme de la cama para despertarme, sin embargo decidí ignorar ese detalle y agarré la perilla de la puerta para salir pero note algo raro en mi bajo y me acerque a verificar; en mi bajo había una nota pegada por lo visto de Valeri

_"Holis Clay nwn"_

_ "Oki primero que nada ¡Feliz Cumple! xD; Como lo has notado no te vine a despertar el día de hoy (Ese es tu regalo de cumpleaños c: Ok no xD) bueno a lo que vengo... Hoy precisamente hoy tengo MUCHISIMAS cosas que hacer y necesito pedirte el grandisimo favor de que habras el show por mi hoy pliiiiis pero los invitados me ayudaran tu porfa solo lee unos pocos retos hoy no pienso recibir a nadie hasta mañana terminando lo de la lista de retos subes a la terraza a buscarme si? :3 Plis hazlo _

_PD: No te pierdas! "_

Al terminar de leer la nota sonreí para mis adentros, guarde la nota en mi pantalón y fui a buscar a los concursantes

***Fin del Pov**Mientras en el tejado***

-¡Como rayos paso esto!- Dijo Angy observando la escena

-Waaaa! Bajenme! TTT-TTT- Gritaba May de cabeza muy desesperada

-¡Ya deja de moverte!- Le grito Starkiller intentando bajarla

-¡Te dije que era una mala idea!- Me regaño Michelle acercándose a mi

-¡Como iba yo a saber que su ropa se atoraria con la serpentina y los globos y quedaría colgando de cabeza!- Me defendí

-¡Dejen de discutir y ya bajen me! T-T -Pataleaba May desesperada

-¡Que te dejes de mover!- Dijo Fer tratando de desamarrar la ropa de May

\- Ya casi...- Decía Wendy cortando las serpentinas con un cuchillo

\- Oye Wendy ese cuchillo es?...- Dije algo apenada por la respuesta

\- No es mi cuchillo de Jeff the Killer y ¡No vuelvan a quitarmelo! 7.7- Me contesto a lo que Fer y yo hizimos como si nada y seguimos con nuestras vidas (?)

\- Ahh!- Grito May cayendo de cabeza al suelo a lo que Cat fue a su auxilio

\- ¿Estas bien May?- Le pregunto Cat preocupada

\- Odio mi vida T-T-

-Waaa! Esto es un desastre - Grite estresada

***Mientras en la casa**Pov de Clay***

\- Oye Clay donde están los demás?- Pregunto mi amiga peli-azul confundida

-Siendo sincero no lo se -Le conteste rascandome la nuca- Yo solo estoy siguiendo instrucciones

\- Y esas instrucciones son...- Interfirió Lenny igual de confundido

\- Que conduzca el Show hoy y que haga los retos de la lista- Le conteste a Lenny dejándolo igual de confundido que antes

\- Y como porque?- Me pregunto el pelirrojo confundido

\- Mejor empezemos- Dije acabando con el interrogatorio... Son mis amigos pero no quiero que se sientan mal por olvidar mi cumpleaños

**wendya caballero **

**Todo era bonito, hermoso, hasta que me robaron mi cuchillo de Jeff the killer original, y que me olvidaste T-T, etoii muii cholita, no haii nadie aquí a mi lado TT-TT**  
** jajajajaja ok no xP**  
** RETOS:**  
** Laney: eres vegetariana?**  
** Corey: por que eres tan idiota, sexy inocente? *u***  
** ñee ya no tengo ideas TT-TT ahhggg soy un zombie, nos vemos luego Chaaooo!**

\- No- Dijo Laney como si nada

\- Porque Yolo- Dijo Corey sintiendose genial

\- Ok eso fue corto- Dijo Clay extrañado

\- Demasiado corto...- Dijo Lenny igual de extrañado que yo

***Mientras en el tejado**Fin del Pov***

\- Arghh soy un zombie TT-TT- Dijo Wendy aburrida

\- Ni que zombie ni que nada- Dije jalandola- Tienes que apoyar con la mini fiesta

\- Bieeeeeeen- Contesto aburrida a lo que fui con Mich a terminar de decorar el pastel

***Pov de Clayton**Mientras en la casa***

-Bueno aquí dice que tenemos que ir al tejado ahora- Dije mientras leía la nota que me dejo Valeri

\- Entonces vamos- Exclamo Corey tomando la delantera hacia el tejado a lo cual todos los seguimos... Aun seguia sin entender porque Valeri dijo que no me perdiera hasta que...

-Chicos...- Dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa- Creo que estamos en el zotano

\- Eh?!- Dijimos todos sorprendidos pero entonces se cerro la puerta por la que entramos

\- Ahora que?!- Dijo Carrie algo alterada

\- Tranquilos por acá debe haber una salida- Conteste despreocupado conocía a Valeri siempre pone alguna salida extra o algo por el estilo- Bueno veamos por...-Dije recargandome en la "pared" sin darme cuenta que era una cortina que llevaba a unas escaleras por lo cual caí sentado en el primer escalón- Bueno encontramos una salida- Le sonreí divertido a mis amigos

Subimos por las escaleras estábamos muy cansados sin embargo esas escaleras nos llevaron a la sala donde curiosamente había un letrero que señalaba al lado contrario que tomamos y decía terraza

\- Encerio nadie noto ese letrero?- Dijo Laney estresada

Subimos las escaleras ignorando el comentario y al subir... No podía creer lo que veía

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Clay!- Gritaron todos mis amigos que en ese momento me abrazaron a lo que yo correspondí fue un abrazo en el que sentí que todos realmente me querían con completa sinceridad

\- Muchísimas felicidades Clay pero el show debe continuar- Dijo Valeri giñandome un ojo y con una sonrisa

\- Ah si- Conteste feliz apartandome de mis amigos y leyendo lo que seguía

-¡Sigo yo! - Dijo July emocionada

**CoreyYLaney **

**Para todos los que Lenny les parece tierno: Laney les parece tierna.**

\- No- Contestamos Mich Wendy Carrie July Fer May Cat y Vale

-Sigamos- Dije sacando el siguiente reto

**Guest **

**Hello todo el mundo bonito, aquí dejo mis retos y preguntas:**  
** Reto para Corey: Baila la Macarena sin camisa enfrente de las chicas.**  
** Pregunta para Laney: Te gustó el reto anterior?**  
** Pregunta para Vale: Puedo estar en tu fic plis? (Que conste, soy muy parlanchina)**  
** Otra preg. para Vale: Te gusta MLP? ¡A mi me encanta!**  
** Laney: Soy tu Fan ;)**  
** Pregunta para Corey: Por que eres tan ciego con Laney?**  
** Reto para Laney: Disfrazate de Elsa y canta Libre soy.**  
** Reto para Corey: Escoje una de estas tres canciones de Austin y Ally y dedicacela a Laney.**  
** a) Superhero b) Think about you c) Crazy 4 U**  
** (Me gusta más la tercera)**

-De acuerdo ve pues Corey- Dije sin embargo no esperaba lo que iba a suceder

\- Stop! - Dijo Valeri y la expresión que tenia no me daba un buen presentimiento- Modificare algo en lugar de ser solo Corey lo harán tooodos los chicos

\- Que?!- Gritamos Alex, Starkiller Lenny, Kin, Kon y yo sorprendidos e inconformes

\- Tal como lo oyeron- Río Valeri con una sonrisa divertida- Chicas sientense y saquen las cámaras porque esto sera bueno

\- Me da igual- Dijo Corey igual de desinteresado que Nick Mallory por el reto- De todos modos lo iba a hacer quiera o no

\- Exacto- Río Valeri sentándose con las demás

-Ahh ya que- Dijimos Alex, Starkiller Lenny, Kin, Kon, Corey y yo muy apenados quitandonos las camisas

Nos pusimos a bailar muy apenados mientras que las chicas grababan y se reían no se si era bueno o malo que disfrutaran el reto; en cuanto termino la canción e inmediatamente nos pusimos las camisas extremadamente sonrojados mientras que las chicas reían a carcajadas

-Bueno, bueno ya- Dije apenado- A lo que sigue es obvio que le gusto y no solo a ella- Respondí viendo a las chicas

-Claro el sig. Cap. Entras- Contesto Valeri giñando un ojo- Oh por favor gustarme? No me insultes- Dijo en tono fresa- Yo soy Pegasister *-*-Grito volviendo a ser la misma de antes

\- Laney vistete- Le dije ignorando lo anterior y entregándole el traje

-Agh- Dijo antes de irse a cambiar regreso y solo canto

**Libre soy- Versión elsa**

**La nieve pinta la montaña hoy **  
**no hay huellas que seguir. **  
**En la soledad un reino y la reina viva en mi **  
**El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior **  
**una tempestad que de mi salió **

**Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver **  
**buena chica tu siempre debes ser. **  
**No has de abrir tu corazón **  
**Pues ya se abrió **

**Libre soy, libre soy **  
**no puedo ocultarlo más **  
**Libre soy, libre soy **  
**libertad sin vuelta atrás. **  
**¿Qué más da? No me importa ya **  
**Gran tormenta habrá **  
**El frío es parte también de mí **

**Mirando a la distancia, pequeño todo es **  
**y los miedos que me ataban, muy lejos los dejé. **  
**Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar mi proceder **  
**Ni mal, ni bien, ni obedecer jamás **

**Libre soy, libre soy **  
**el viento me abrazará **  
**Libre soy, libre soy **  
**no me verán llorar. **  
**Firme así, me quedo aquí **  
**gran tormenta habrá. **

**Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá **  
**Mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá **  
**Ideas nuevas pronto cristalizaré **  
**No volveré jamás, no queda nada atrás **

**Libre soy, libre soy **  
**surgiré como el despertar **  
**Libre soy, libre soy **  
**se fue la chica ideal. **  
**Firme así, a la luz del sol **  
**Gran tormenta habrá **  
**El frío es parte también de mi.**

\- Sigamos- Proseguí aburrido

\- I think about you- Contesto el peli-azul casi en susurro y muy sonrojado

\- Pastel! - Grito Valeri a lo que Cat y May me jalaron frente a una mesa y entonces todos empezaron a cantarme el feliz cumpleaños y al momento de morder el pastel Valeri empujo mi cara y quede lleno de pastel en todo el rostro todos reímos a carcajadas y en cuanto me limpie Valeri repartió el pastel entre todos nosotros

Muy bien chicos ¿Que tal el especial? nwn Diganme sugerencias criticas retos preguntas oc's tomatasos porque no se cuando actualizare c':

Oki quiero algo de mis pandicornios lectores y es ayuda con un Oc en ESTE fic para emparejar a Valeri xD No ok uwu #Forever_alone no la neta plis alguna idea para un oc de pareja de Vale o si alguno se ofrece xD

Eeeeeeeen Fin

Pues muchas felicidades para negruu120 y nos vemos cuando actualize

CHAO CHAO /(*0*)\


End file.
